This invention relates generally to track type work machines, and more particularly to a cartridge assembly for a track chain of a track type work machine.
The track chain of track type work machines generally include a pair of parallel chains, with each parallel chain being made up of a series of entrained track links. The entrained track links cooperate to form a number of track joints which allow the necessary relative movement between adjacent links. For example, adjacent links must move relative to one another when the track chain rotates about a sprocket of the track type work machine.
The track joints are typically equipped with a track seal assembly to keep out various corrosive and abrasive mixtures of water, dirt, sand, rock or other mineral or chemical elements to which the track chain is exposed during its use. The track seal assembly also functions to keep a lubricant within the track joint to facilitate the aforementioned relative movement of the track links.
One prior art track seal assembly design used to accomplish the aforementioned functions employs a track link having a groove defined therein. A sealing member is positioned within the groove and then the sealing member is axially urged into sliding sealing engagement against a polished bearing surface by a resilient rubber load ring. However, a number of problems have been encountered using the above described arrangement.
One such problem relates to grooving of the bearing surface. The mixtures of various abrasive particles found in the working environment of a track chain tend to make excellent grinding compounds which can wear grooves into the bearing surface. If these grooves become sufficiently deep, the integrity of the track seal assembly can be compromised and abrasive particles can enter the track joint. These grooves also provide a path for lubricants contained within the track joint to leak out. All of the above discussed problems can result in the failure of the track joint and thus the track chain. Once the track chain assembly fails, the various parts thereof must be replaced in a piece part manner and the track chain reassembled. The process of removing the worn parts of the track chain then reassembling the same requires a significant amount of time and thus decreases the productivity of the work machine.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems or disadvantages associated with the prior art.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a cartridge assembly for a track chain. The cartridge assembly includes (i) a track pin having a longitudinal axis, (ii) a first collar having a first bore defined therethrough, the first collar being positioned relative to the track pin such that a first portion of the track pin is disposed within the first bore, (iii) a second collar having a second bore defined therethrough, the second collar being positioned relative to the track pin such that a second portion of the track pin is disposed within the second bore, (iv) a first track link having a first hole defined therein, the first track link being positioned relative to the first collar such that the first collar is disposed within the first hole of the first track link, and (v) a second track link having a second hole defined therein, the second track link being positioned relative to the second collar such that the second collar is disposed within the second hole of the second track link. The first collar is fixed in relation to the track pin such that first collar is unable to rotate relative to the track pin. The first track link is fixed in relation to the first collar such that the first track link is unable to rotate relative to the first collar. The second collar is able to rotate relative to the track pin around the longitudinal axis. The second track link is fixed in relation to the second collar such that the second track link is unable to rotate relative to the second collar.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an undercarriage assembly for a track type work machine. The undercarriage assembly includes a frame and an idler wheel operatively coupled to the frame. The undercarriage assembly also includes a track chain operatively coupled to the frame and the idler wheel. The track chain includes a cartridge assembly having (i) track pin having a longitudinal axis, (ii) a first collar having a first bore defined therethrough, the first collar being positioned relative to the track pin such that a first portion of the track pin is disposed within the first bore, (iii) a second collar having a second bore defined therethrough, the second collar being positioned relative to the track pin such that a second portion of the track pin is disposed within the second bore, (iv) a first track link having a first hole defined therein, the first track link being positioned relative to the first collar such that the first collar is disposed within the first hole of the first track link, (v) a second track link having a second hole defined therein, the second track link being positioned relative to the second collar such that the second collar is disposed within the second hole of the second track link, (vi) the first collar fixed in relation to the track pin such that first collar is unable to rotate relative to the track pin, (vii) the first track link fixed in relation to the first collar such that the first track link is unable to rotate relative to the first collar, (viii) the second collar able to rotate relative to the track pin around the longitudinal axis, and (ix) the second track link fixed in relation to the second collar such that the second track link is unable to rotate relative to the second collar.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a work machine. The work machine includes a frame and an undercarriage assembly operatively coupled to the frame. The undercarriage assembly includes a track chain having a cartridge assembly. The cartridge assembly has (A) a track pin having a longitudinal axis, (B) a first collar having a first bore defined therethrough, the first collar being positioned relative to the track pin such that a first portion of the track pin is disposed within the first bore, (C) a second collar having a second bore defined therethrough, the second collar being positioned relative to the track pin such that a second portion of the track pin is disposed within the second bore, (D) a first track link having a first hole defined therein, the first track link being positioned relative to the first collar such that the first collar is disposed within the first hole of the first track link, (E) a second track link having a second hole defined therein, the second track link being positioned relative to the second collar such that the second collar is disposed within the second hole of the second track link, (F) the first collar fixed in relation to the track pin such that the first collar is unable to rotate relative to the track pin, (G) the first track link fixed in relation to the first collar such that the first track link is unable to rotate relative to the first collar, (H) the second collar able to rotate relative to the track pin around the longitudinal axis, and (I) the second track link fixed in relation to the second collar such that the second link is unable to rotate relative to the second collar.